Harry Potter and the Three Saviors
by lotr-grl
Summary: In harry Potter's 6th year it involved Death eater attacks,Lord Voldemort, and seeing a cetain girl in a new light, and his three little helpers who pull him through! HP/GW and RW/HG (Yes I know this summery sucks but just read it, please?)
1. Dreams and Redeamers

OOC: By the way this has a few spoilers here and there from OoTP  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I can only wish  
  
Chapter 1~ Dreams and Redeemers  
  
Harry Potter found himself shrouded in mist. He looked around desperately, attempting to find a way out. Before he could do anything he was in front of hundreds of people clad in black. They had formed a circle around their leader who stood out easily from them. His pale face, and red, snake like eyes darted carefully around the circle. His grin could scare the hell out of any normal teenager, but this was not the first time Harry had seen him in his dreams  
  
"My minions, the time has come! I have regained my power and soon will be of full strength!" the leader howled.  
  
A chorus of shouts of delights followed his last sentence, "Calm down! We still have one obstacle in our way." He sneered at this and called out to the forms again "Lucius, step forward."  
  
The man stepped forward cautiously his long platinum blond hair shining out from underneath his hood, Harry could see the cruel smile playing at his lips as he approached, "Master, my son has been watching the boy and has learned much. The way to get to him is through his friends. If we capture them we got him. He'd stop at nothing to make sure they are safe."  
  
"Very good, very good thank you Lucius you may step down." His black form moved quickly back into the crowd, "Wormtail, step forward"  
  
A short, chubby man that had an uncanny resemblance to a fat rat stepped forward. He was shaking uncontrollably as he glanced from side to side then looked down, "Yes Master?"  
  
"You have been very good to me, and I have given you a powerful new weapon, am I correct?" his eyes darted to Wormtail's metal arm  
  
"Oh yes my lord of course this is a wonderful thing to give me."  
  
"Then I will ask my question; what news have you brought me of the prophecy?"  
  
"Well.er.. You see I haven't got any." He finished in a murmur  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? You haven't got any news? But, I've given you two months! No news that means punishment im afraid."  
  
"No no please master im sorry I will try harder." He was speaking so quickly now you could barely understand him  
  
"Crucio"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry sat bolt right up in his ordinary bed, his lightning shaped scar searing in pain. Desperately the 15 year old clutched at his forehead, trying to stop the pain. But, Harry Potter was no ordinary teenager living at Number 4 Private Drive. With unruly black hair, bright green eyes, black rimmed, round glasses, and his scar some might find him a little strange. What they didn't know was he was actually a wizard attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Everyone just thought he was a wicked young man who attended St. Brutes Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. Nor did one know why he lived with his uncle and aunt and there whale like son.  
  
The reason he did so was because of Lord Voldemort. Most of the wizarding world knows him by He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. This man killed his parents and then attempted to kill him, but failed leaving behind a scar that connected the two.  
  
At Hogwarts Harry had dueled with him every year except 3rd, this year he was returning for his 6th year. Since 1st year Harry had always hung about with his 2 best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
His eyes glanced to his clock it was 3 in the mourning and his scar was still throbbing, although not as badly. Quietly he got out of bed listening to the snores of his Uncle Vernon. Figuring he wouldn't be able to get any sleep he grabbed his quill and parchment, then sat at the desk  
  
"What would Hermione tell me to do?" he thought quietly, "She would tell me to write to Dumbeldore."  
  
After about an hour he felt that his letter to Dumbledore covered everything, as he read through it again.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Tonight I had another horrible dream concerning him. They are attempting to find out about some prophecy. And Draco Malfoy is keeping tabs on me. I wonder if when I get back to school if Professor Snape should attempt to teach me Occlumency again. Sir, I thank he is going to start the war now that the Ministry knows about him. Please write me back.  
  
Thanks, Harry  
  
Harry looked it over one more time; it was brief and got straight to the point. He quickly rolled it up and tied it to Hedwings leg, the owl hooted at him before taking off. He watched her go until she was just a speck in the sky, and then lay down in bed. He decided he should try to get a couple more hours of sleep before his aunt rudely awaked him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"BOY!?!" Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs, "I WANT YOU DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW TO EXPLAIN THIS!"  
  
Harry sat up quickly and jumped out of bed, "What have I done now?" he mumbled under his breath, as he walked down the stairs.  
  
As he reached the kitchen his say his cousin Dudley, who by now couldn't get any bigger, he was so elephant like he could barely march up the stairs. His cousin sat in his normal chair, plate piled high with bacon, but his face was in shock. He glanced over to his Aunt Petunia whose face was pale but her eyes were stern. Finally he glanced to Uncle Vernon. His face was turning purple from anger, and clutched in his massive hand was a tiny little owl.  
  
"Pig!" Harry cried when he saw the bird  
  
"Do you expect me to give this to you? So you can send messages to your freaky little friends?" Vernon said slowly making sure that he pronounced every syllable.  
  
"You can't hold him like that. You'll kill him!" He watched his Uncles eyes turn to glee, "Don't make me use magic to get a hold of that owl"  
  
Everybody's faces went a few shades paler, "DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT WORD IN THIS HOUSE!" in Vernon's fury he had released the little owl who immediately began to fly around the room squealing.  
  
Harry watched the scene of chaos; Vernon was now standing up using rank words that only Ron might use. Petunia had gotten a broom and desperately tried to hit the little owl while screaming every time the bird got to close. Meanwhile Dudley attempted to hide underneath the table. This only added to the disorder, because his fat knocked the table over. All the while Harry just stood there amazed. It was actually quite funny to watch, but the second Pig zoomed by him he grabbed the bird and retreated to his room.  
  
The second he opened the door he was almost in tears from laughing so hard. Wiping his eyes he took the letter from pig and set him down in Hedwings cage. Carefully he unrolled it to find 2 letters, 1 from Ron and 1 from Ginny. He decided to read Ron's first: Dear Harry,  
  
Mum's just told us, its really great. Dumbledore's said you could come stay at The Burrow for the rest of the summer. Of course he'll have Moody and Lupin come check on you, but he figures you deserve to get away from those nasty muggles. You can actually have a birthday party if you can come! Hermione's coming too; this is going to be great. Dad's going to pick you up by portkey on Thursday at 1:00 see you then. Oh yeah Ginny want to send you a letter sometime she can be so pathetic. See you Thursday!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry laughed when he finished reading the letter. He would actually have his first birthday party surrounded by his friends! Quickly he opened Ginny's to see what she had written to him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I suppose you've figured out you get to come and stay at the burrow. We are all so excited! I just wanted to warn you to watch out for Fred and George. They've been working tirelessly on some new creation. DO NOT TAKE FOOD FROM THEM. Anyways we all miss you! See you on Thursday!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry grinned and decided he better write back and then attempt to ask the Dursleys. Although even if they said no he'd go to the Burrow.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
This is great I can't wait till Thursday! I haven't asked the muggles yet, but they can't keep me away! Hermione's coming you say? Bet you were happy about that! Im just kidding! Anyways see you on Thursday!  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Thanks for the warning I really appreciate it. You can watch my back if you like or in other words just make sure I don't do anything I'll regret! See you Thursday! I can't wait.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Quickly Harry tied the two letters to Pig's leg and set him off. Speedily he bounded down the stairs. This would be the hard part. Ask the Dursleys to go with the Weasleys. 


	2. A Subtle Diffrence

Note~ Review little people I need pretty reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I said it once I'll say it again I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 2: Subtle Differences  
  
As Harry bounded down the stairs he could still hear his uncles angry words and Dudley's whimpering, "Pig came an hour ago and their still being babies about it." He muttered under his breath.  
  
As he reappeared in the kitchen they all went silent. If you listened carefully you could probably hear a pin drop. For a couple of minutes they all stared at each other in silence until finally Vernon could not take it anymore and started yelling nonsense at the top of his lungs. Harry ducked down rapidity to avoid spit that was flying from his uncle's mouth.  
  
After about a half an hour of everyone covering his or her ears and Harry ducking down, Vernon said slowly, "What did that blasted owl want anyways? What did your freaky little friends have to tell you?"  
  
"Well you see," Harry, thought a second before continuing, "You remember the Weasleys. Right?" a loud grunt from Mr. Dursley and a frightened squeal from Dudley confirmed they remembered, "Well you see Mr. Weasley is coming to pick me up on Thursday at 1 and take me to their place for the rest of the summer."  
  
"And how will they be coming?" Petunia asked quietly  
  
"Portkey." Harry replied slowly  
  
Petunia nodded slowly, "Alright you better get packing that's in 3 days"  
  
"WAIT! What is a portkey and how come you know what one is Petunia? And boy you still have chores before you can pack, I may not allow you to pack till midnight, so stay where you, are!" Vernon said loudly.  
  
"A portkey is a regular piece of trash that has been enchanted to take anyone who touches it to the location it was charmed to take the person. And I know because my sister used them often enough."  
  
Vernon nodded then turned to Harry, "Today you will have your regular chores but you will also mow the lawn and repaint by your window and you will unclog the gutter. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied in monotone.  
  
"Alright then get to work!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The first two days passed with out any incident, but on Thursday everything changed. Harry had just come down to breakfast to see everyone looking nervous. He was all packed except Hedwing, who wasn't back from Dumbledore yet.  
  
"It's only going to be the father, not those nasty twins right?" Dudley sniveled when he was done asking  
  
"As far as I know." Harry retorted while buttering his toast  
  
"He will arrive on time correct? Promptness is very important in life." Vernon contributed  
  
"He might be a couple minutes late, not to late though." Harry replied  
  
"How will he be arriving?" Petunia practically whispered  
  
"Er.. I have no idea, you'll have to wait and see"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THEY ARE ARRIVING? They better not come through out fireplace again, or in a flying car!" Vernon bellowed  
  
"They can't arrive by flying car the only one they have is living in the forbidden forest at school," he said calmly  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well he might just apparate a couple blocks away and then walk here." Harry looked up at his uncle whose face was beginning to turn purple, "Er, well breakfast was lovely must go finish packing!"  
  
He bounded up the stairs just in time to hear his uncle's yells; they reminded him of an elephants mating call. Harry entered his room and checked to make sure he got everything. Once he was sure he had everything he sat down and thought what life at the burrow would be like. They'd only been out of school 2 weeks and his birthday was coming up soon. A birthday at the Burrow he could only dream what that would be like. Surrounded by people who love and care about him. Turning towards his clock he noticed it was 12:30, he looked out the window for Hedwing. Since he didn't see her he grabbed his stuff and marched down the stairs.  
  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked at his uncle who was reading the newspaper on the couch, his face had become as pale as Sir Nicholas. He looked at his Aunt who was standing by the kitchen door swaying back and forth. Lastly he turned to look at Dudley who was attempting to hide behind the counter, but his fat proved difficult to hide so he just looked like a bubbly target. He chuckled quietly under his breath before taking a seat on his luggage.  
  
Everybody became noticeably tenser as the clock ticked away. When the clock struck 1 Harry bolted upstairs to see if he could see Hedwing or Mr. Weasley. He saw neither.  
  
He returned downstairs to see everybody the way he left them. As the clock struck 1:10 Uncle Vernon spoke up, "This Mr. Weasley is late. He must be a horribly slow man if he can't arrive on time!"  
  
Before Harry could reply angrily there came a low knocking at the door. Everybody went dead silent as Harry ran to open the door. As he opened the door he could see a smiling Mr. Weasley, "Hello Harry how have you been?"  
  
"My summers been good and yours?" Harry asked  
  
"It's been very good, thank you Harry. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley how have you been?" Mr. Weasley questioned  
  
"You were late" was all Uncle Vernon could say  
  
"Well Im really terribly sorry about that, see the portkey malfunctioned and I had to fix it, we will be leaving in about 10 minutes." Mr. Weasley said as he picked up Hedwings empty cage.  
  
Everybody sat in silence for the next 5 minutes until Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Harry hurry up 5 minutes to go."  
  
Harry quickly grabbed his stuff and got situated with 1 hand on the old newspaper, which he figured must have been the portkey, "Goodbye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley"  
  
As soon as he had said that he felt the familiar tug at his navel as he felt the spinning sensation. He was on his way to the Burrow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Soon enough he felt his feet hit solid ground, slowly he opened his eyes and found a pair of blue staring at his eyes, "Hello Ron how've you been?"  
  
"I've been great!" Ron grinned  
  
Slowly Harry looked around the room; there were the two red headed miscreants sitting at the table with evil grins. Next to them sat a girl with bushy brown hair; Hermione was here. Arthur Weasley stood next to him and Ron was in front of him, so where were Ginny and Molly.  
  
Out of nowhere a young red head had appeared and launched herself at Harry. He looked down into the chocolate brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. Her red hair curved easily around her face, she had a pale complexion and lots of freckles. Harry looked into her eyes for a couple seconds longer and thought to himself 'There's something there that wasn't there before'  
  
How've you been Ginny?" He said letting her go a little bit reluctantly  
  
"I've been great, me and 'Mione have been gossiping like crazy!" Ginny grinned from ear to ear  
  
"And how about you and Dean?" Harry asked slyly  
  
"We've been talking through owls, but nothing to much with us. Why do you care?" she wiggled her nose at him  
  
"Im allowed to ask questions."  
  
Ginny was about to open her mouth but then Mrs. Weasley was there hugging him so tight he couldn't breath. "Oh Harry how have you been you look wonderful! Ron show him to your room. No no take his bags too. Run along Harry dinner will be at 5:30, glad to have you!"  
  
Ron led the way up to his room followed by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. As soon as they were inside Harry and Ginny sat on one bed while Ron and Hermione sat on the other.  
  
"So have any of you heard anything from the Order?" asked Ron  
  
"I've had to mail them every 3 days to let them know im ok, but they don't tell me anything." Harry sighed  
  
"Well Fred and George haven't found out anything even with their extendable ears, but now everybody knows about him, and nobody thinks Harry's a crackpot." Ginny added slyly  
  
"Nobody asked you Ginny, why are you even up here I didn't invite you!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Let her stay Ron." Harry said quietly  
  
Everybody looked at Harry oddly before nodding and turning back to their discussion, "They can't keep us in the dark forever, they must know all about the prophecy, even if Nev smashed it." Ron said quickly  
  
Harry tensed he still had not told his friends he knew the prophecy, in truth he hadn't told anyone, and he'd rather keep it that way, "Dumbledore will tell us when he thinks we're ready to know" he muttered  
  
"Harry are you feeling alright? Normally you'd be angry about not knowing something like this." Ginny asked  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Well has anyone gotten their scores from the OWLs yet?" Hermione asked quickly  
  
Everybody shook their heads, "Don't worry Hermione you probably got the best score don't worry so much." Ron cooed  
  
For a minute Ron and Hermione just stared into each other's eyes, while Ginny and Harry looked confused. Suddenly Ginny launched herself at Ron, successfully knocking him over and scaring the hell out of Hermione. Harry had doubled over laughing at Hermione and Ron's faces.  
  
Ron was yelling loudly using every swear word he could think of, and Hermione sat in stunned silence while Harry and Ginny continued to laugh. But before they could continue, Molly Weasley had arrived carrying a bar of soap.  
  
"Ron you'd better come with me," she said in a whisper that could easily be heard around the room  
  
Ron looked deathly afraid and went with his mum. The minute the door had shut Ginny decided to explain, "He swore now she's going to wash his mouth out with soap. She warned him ages ago and now look what's happened."  
  
They all sat in silence until they were called down to dinner. Once they got downstairs they say a very wet, and very unhappy Ron. Harry took his seat next to Ron and across from Ginny. They began to eat as soon as Fred and George had arrived downstairs. Pretty soon everyone was laughing and talking even Ron was laughing, although bubbles emerged from his mouth. Almost as quickly as it had started his first day at the Burrow had ended.  
  
The four trooped upstairs stopping briefly in front of Ginny's room to say goodnight. Next Ron and Harry walked up to Ron's room. As the two were changing Harry spoke up, "So she washed your mouth out with soap?"  
  
The two burst into a fit of laughter as they crawled into bed. Ron was practically asleep when his head hit the pillow. Harry stayed up a bit later wondering what adventures his birthday would bring. 


	3. Birthdays and Dreams

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else *sigh*  
  
Chapter 3: Birthdays and Dreams  
  
Harry sighed life at the Burrow was great. Even better in a matter of days it would be his birthday. Everyday now two or three people would slip out of the house to go to Diagon Alley. He was really starting to wonder. Soon enough the next day would be his birthday he sighed as he prepared for a normal day.  
  
Unfortunately, it was not a normal day. It started off by the Daily Prophet announcing another attack by Lord Voldemort.  
  
"This man has to be stopped! And what is the Ministry doing about him? Nothing! It's an outrage! Fudge better watch his back or they may just overthrow him one of these days!" Molly cried in outrage over breakfast that mourning  
  
"Mum, Fudge isn't going to do anything." Fred contributed  
  
"He's just some old, ugly man that thinks he's something but now is about to piss his pants out of fear." George added  
  
Everybody kind of stared, until Fred offered Ginny some soup, which she took. Obviously everyone was unaware she took something from Fred or they would of stopped her. But, before they knew it she was eating her soup. All of a sudden she stopped dead and looked at the two who were grinning evilly.  
  
"What did you do to this soup?" she whispered frantically  
  
"3.2.1" The two chimed together  
  
All of a sudden she felt Ill, she felt like she couldn't control her actions. She immediately stood up knocking over the soup and spilling it on Ron who was across from her.  
  
"Ginny what the hell do you think your doing?" He cried as he attempted to wipe of his shirt  
  
All of a sudden she bolted up stairs and returned moments later with her hands behind her back. "Ginny? What are you doing?" Hermione asked  
  
She just smirked and started flinging dungbombs at everybody, who in turn ran screaming.  
  
"Now for the big finale!" Fred grinned as George jumped up and down happily  
  
Ginny marched right up to Harry and kissed him full on the lips. By now the Twins were practically in tears. After the kiss broke Ginny regained herself and looked around blushing.  
  
"The twins gave me one of their concoctions!" She cried out the blush still evident on her face and Harry's  
  
"And it worked brilliantly!" George cried  
  
"We call it Control Soup." Fred added, "You can put in and order for it right now!"  
  
"To buy some it will only cost you 10 galleons," George said, "Since your family and all."  
  
By now Ginny had run up to her room taking Hermione with her. While Ron and Harry moved cautiously towards the stairs before Mrs. Weasley blew her top.  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EXPERIMENTING ON YOUR LITTLE SISTER?" Mrs. Weasley bellowed  
  
By this time Ron and Harry had bolted upstairs and were now leaning against Ron's door, out of breath.  
  
"That was something." Harry gasped out  
  
"What was, the kiss or the yelling? Ron said equally as tired  
  
"Both" This bewildered Ron even more but he decided not to figure out what Harry had meant by that, "She's quite a good kisser she must have learned from Dean."  
  
"WHAT? SHES MY BABY SISTER! SHE SHOULNDT EVEN KNOW HOW TO KISS! DEAN WILL PAY IF HE EVER KISSED HER!" Ron's yelling went on for about 10 minutes while Harry stood there listening. Then Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs.  
  
"What are you yelling about Ron? You and mum combined could bring the house down." Ginny asked  
  
"I want to know, Ginny, if you've been kissing Dean! Because Harry said that you're a good kisser and must have learned from Dean!" Ron cried angrily, "I doubt Hermione could kiss you should take her as an example!"  
  
At this Hermione looked deeply hurt, "Why don't you kiss Hermione and find out if she CAN kiss, Ron" Harry said slyly  
  
Ron's face was as red as his hair now; nobody could tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, "MAYBE ONE DAY I WIL!" he yelled before storming out of sight.  
  
All three of them stood in silence before Ginny and Hermione went back to Ginny's room and Harry lay down on his bed. Ron didn't come back until diner and even then he was silent. After dinner he went straight to bed and so did Harry. Harry had completely forgotten the next day was his birthday.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry woke up later then normal the next day. He glanced down at the clock that read 10:47 A.M. Glancing to the bed next to him he noticed Ron was already up. "I wonder where he went." He mumbled  
  
Quickly he grabbed some clothes and put them on trying desperately to smooth down his hair. "You look grand now go downstairs." The mirror told his reflection  
  
Grinning he bounded downstairs to see nobody there. He sighed and sat on the couch. Then it hit him it was his birthday, before he could do anything a loud yell surprised him.  
  
"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Came the shouts of the entire Weasley family, minus Percy, Bill, and Charlie and add Hermione.  
  
Harry sat there in shock this was his first birthday party; the twins had immediately brought out butter beer and turned on the Wizarding Wireless. Pretty soon everybody was laughing and talking. Harry and Ginny were having a discussion about Ron and Hermione who were talking with Fred or er was it George.  
  
"We have to get them together, there perfect for each other." Ginny said quietly  
  
"Yes and did you hear what he said about kissing her? Its obvious he likes her, now does she like him?" Harry added  
  
"Of course she does yesterday." She was cut off by George throwing a water balloon at her, but it missed and hit Harry  
  
"George!" Harry cried out  
  
"Oops my bad!" George cried and darted off  
  
It was nearly 1:00 when Mrs. Weasley yelled cake. Everybody practically ran into the kitchen for the cake. The table had a special cloth over it that was charmed to have snitches zooming around.  
  
"Happy Birthday dear Harry! Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody finished as Harry blew out the candles.  
  
Harry was allowed to cut the cake and hand out cake pieces. George found himself with a pretty small piece. Everybody was grinning and smiling till Fred came up behind Harry and shoved his head in the cake. Which started a cake fight, Harry ended up with half the cake on him.  
  
Finally, after they had cleaned up a bit it was time for presents. Harry was immediately handed Mr. And Mrs. Weasleys present, which turned out to be a sweater and some chocolate frogs.  
  
"Thank you this is a very lovely present." Harry said with a smile  
  
Next he was handed Fred and George's gift. He looked at it cautiously, "Don't worry Harry it won't cause you any harm." George said  
  
Harry looked skeptical but went ahead and opened it. Inside were about 10 dungbombs and some red substance that looked like tomato soup. He looked up questioningly.  
  
"Dungbombs at Control Soup." Fred and George answered together  
  
"Er thanks I'll make sure to use it." Harry said quickly  
  
"Good mate Harry." Fred grinned  
  
Next he was handed a present from Hermione, judging by the weight he figured it was a book. He was correct; it was Hogwarts: A History. Ron and Harry burst into laughter Hermione soon followed.  
  
"Thanks Her. Hermione!" He chocked out, "But I think I have it memorized thanks to you!"  
  
Hermione turned scarlet as he moved to Ron's present. He opened it eagerly to find a book, but it was a very useful book it was Spells Legally Used in Quidditch.  
  
"You'll find spells like to keep your glasses waterproof and other ones its really a great book, I hope you like it." Ron said  
  
"Of course I do now I can legally help myself out." Harry grinned  
  
He looked at the presents and saw one more it must be from Ginny. Judging by the shape it looks like another book. Slowly he grabbed it and unwrapped it inside was a photo album. On the cover it said friends forever and it showed the four of them laughing together down by the lake.  
  
He looked up and grinned at her, she was blushing. Slowly he opened it up and it was a picture of him, Ron, and Hermione walking down the hall in second year. The next 4 pages had individual pictures of them. Next one was a picture of him and Ron playing Quidditch here, at The Burrow. Then there was a picture of Ginny and Hermione studying in the Gryffindor common room. Turning the page once more he saw himself standing next to Remus Lupin. Again turning the page he watched himself during the first task in 4th year. He was amazed out how it had turned out; it was of him flying past the dragon. The last picture was so cute; Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch, Ginny had her head against Harry's shoulder (Ginny was also asleep), and Harry was smiling happily at the camera.  
  
"Ginny this is amazing! Thank you so much!" Harry immediately jumped up and hugged her, "This has been the best birthday ever! Thank you all but Im really quite tired. I think Id like to take a nap before dinner." Quickly Harry gathered up his stuff and went up to take a nap.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dinner that night had been great! It was a feast and it was all of Harry's favorites. As he drifted off to sleep he expected dreams off happiness, but to his dismay they weren't.  
  
He was spinning again in a swirl of colors. For a minute he figured he would see another seen with Voldemort, but he did not. No in front of him appeared the ghostly figured of Cedric Diggory, his parents, and a young girl only about 8.  
  
"You killed me!" Cedric shouted, "Because of you I am dead. If you had been self centered and taken the cup I would have been alive. Obviously you were jealous of Cho and me so you went and killed me. You should have never survived.  
  
Next the little girls stepped up, "You killed me Harry Potter!"  
  
"I don't even know you! Its impossible for me to know you at all!" Harry cried desperately.  
  
"Oh, but you did. When you were growing up Voldemort came to them and attempted to find you. When they said they wouldn't tell he killed them and then killed me!" she sobbed, "If you had died like you were supposed to this would of never had happened. You killed me Harry Potter!"  
  
She faded away and his dead stepped up, "I was never trying to save you! I wanted to save my wife. If we both died you should of too! You're a failure of a son anyways!"  
  
"I don't believe this, Voldemorts messing with my dreams" Harry cried out urgently.  
  
"No Harry, I died to save you and you have done nothing but shame me. Because you were born I am dead I wish now with all my heart you were never born. My life would have been much better."  
  
"NO!" Harry cried  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry awakened in a cold sweat, that could not of been real his parents, Cedric, that little girl, it was too much to comprehend. Slowly Harry made his way down stairs, it was his entire fault that so many people had suffered and died how could he live with himself.  
  
He sat slowly in front of the fire. A few tears ran down his face, they count hate him, could they? He attempted to hold back more tears, he hadn't cried in years. Obviously he wasn't listening carefully enough because he didn't hear the soft footsteps descending the stairs, or the gasp from behind him.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked softly, she was now sitting next to him by the fire, "Harry are you ok?"  
  
"Ginny did I wake you?" he asked softly, she shook her head  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" concern was obvious in her voice  
  
"Dreams Ginny, horrible dreams." Was all he sad  
  
Quietly she gathered him in her arms and stroked his hair, "They weren't true Harry, they weren't true.  
  
The two sat like that for a long while, just in companionable silence. Until slowly but surely they both fell asleep. While in her arms Harry had no dream at all. While Ginny had dreams of her and Harry together like she always wanted. But her dreams always ended with Dean finding out and turning towards evil. In the end Dean always killed Harry. Leaving Ginny standing there wishing for death, and sometimes just sometimes Ginny ended up killing herself.  
  
Note~ Poor Harry finally has a happy day and it ends in tragedy but him and Ginny yay there may be something there that wasn't there before. 


End file.
